


Dear Hearts and Gentle People - Somnophiliac (NSFW)

by Esuerc



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esuerc/pseuds/Esuerc
Summary: Blue liked watching you sleep. He'd never admit it, of course, and he'd found out purely by accident.But what happens when he first finds out he enjoys watching you sleep. When he can't quite help but touch you?What happens when he decides to take a chance when you can't say no?





	Dear Hearts and Gentle People - Somnophiliac (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ
> 
> \--
> 
> Hey, guys! This one is a little shorter than my other NSFW pieces for Dear Hearts and Gentle People, but I put it to a poll!
> 
> Somnophiliac Blue was a major contender, so I went ahead and wrote something small.
> 
> \--
> 
> Now, considering it is somnophilia, it is dubious/non-consensual. The reader is drunk, and Blue takes more than just a peek at her.
> 
> So, just keep that in mind, please.

\--

 

Somnophilia (BLUE)

 

\--

 

Sleeping.

Blue liked watching you sleep.

It was a simple enough idea.

Completely innocent.

Except when it wasn't.

 

\--

 

Originally, Blue found out by accident. At a small get together in the house, you had too much to drink and were escorted by him back to your room. He held your hand tightly as he pulled you up the stairs, occasionally having to take both your hands to keep you moving.

It's not that you didn't trust the boys. You trusted them too much sometimes. With your life, in fact. You just didn't need to be around them in that state.

So, Blue had taken it upon himself to bring you to your room--like a gentleman--and see you to bed. It wouldn't do for you to sleep on the couch just because you couldn't make it up the stairs.

He would have carried you over his shoulder if he was feeling adventurous, but with how much you had to drink… he didn't want to clean up _that_ mess.

Sleepily, you'd flopped onto the bed and snuggled into your pillow, your loose shirt hanging off you. Blue took the time to make sure your balcony and windows were locked, paranoid _some monsters_ in the woods might come by.

Some monsters that didn't have any manners.

Satisfied, he turned back to face you, seeing you already asleep on your back near the center of your bed. You hadn't bothered to get under the covers, the loose collar of your shirt hanging below your clavicle.

Blue shook his head and headed toward the bedroom door, to let you sleep. He needed to make sure his brother didn't get into too much trouble and drink himself under the table, as well.

But he stopped with his hand on the knob, his eyes trained on you.

You were simply asleep. Drunkenly so. But asleep nonetheless.

Unconscious? No, that wasn't right. You could wake up at any moment.

Blue turned off the main lights to your room, the line of fairy lights wrapped around your headboard glowing in the dark. The way they shone on you made his soul thrum lightly in his chest, and he did his best to ignore the heat that traveled down his spine to the base of his hips.

He found he couldn't walk out the door.

Making sure it was firmly shut, he unconsciously locked it before tiptoeing over to the bed. You hadn't moved an inch, your chest rising and falling gently just under your shirt. He stood at the edge and watched for a few minutes, his bones tingling with a sensation he didn't recognise.

How he made it onto the bed, he wouldn't know, but Blue found himself unable to look away from your sleeping form. Leaning forward on his gloved hands, he simply watched you sleep and attempted to ignore the heat in his bones.

His eyes bore into you, the bright blue glow of his eye lights shaped into tiny, almost pinprick-like hearts.

Sliding forward, he sat at your side and continued to watch you, the way your chest moved, the relaxed expression you wore, the slight flush on your face from drinking.

His soul thrummed loudly.

His shorts felt tight, and he knew without even looking down there was a faint blue glow emanating from them. The fabric was taut from excitement, his cock straining to be free.

Blue took a moment to think out his options:

He could walk away, go back to his room, and take care of business there. Simply let you sleep. Like he was supposed to do.

Or.

He drew his tongue along the backside of his teeth and stared away from you for a few seconds to gather himself. You… you wouldn't know if he just--

Unfastening his pants, his cock bounced free, glowing in the dark of the room. He sighed at the feeling as he gazed down at it, watched as it bobbed at the idea of you being asleep in front of him--willing but unwilling.

He couldn't explain it.

Sitting at your side, he laid a hand against your head as he gently ran his fingers along his cock, lovingly tracing the shape of your cheeks, jaw, and lips.

You had no idea what he was doing. Too drunk and tired to respond, to wake up. But you made a soft groan at his ministrations, your lips slightly parted.

His free hand moved from your cheek to your lips, running across them with his thumb as he slowly moved his other hand along the underside of his length.

Down your neck, across your collarbone, and along the slope of one of your breasts, his fingers crept. Every bit of you was so soft to the touch, and he couldn't help but knead one with his hand, his cock held tight in his other.

Slowly, he raised your shirt up past your chest and gazed down at your tits, covered by a cute bra Blue would never admit he'd seen before.

Maybe once or twice.

Once or twice you didn't know about.

He let go of himself for a moment and brought his other hand up to the base of your breasts. He paused with his hands on your warm skin and waited to see if you'd respond.

But you didn't.

His fingers slipped under the fabric of your bra and pushed up, feeling your nipples against his phalanges as he went , and let your tits bounce free against his waiting hands. His cock throbbed at the sight, your skin so soft, so inviting.

He slid his phalanges along the underside of one of your breasts before snaking upwards, your nipple resting between his fingers. He squeezed at them, taking one and pinching it slightly between his thumb and forefinger.

He'd wondered what you'd looked like under your clothes, too afraid to ask you more personal questions about humans, and too paranoid to look up human porn just yet on the internet.

But he liked what he saw.

Blue stroked himself in earnest as he gently held you, stared at your sleeping face. You had no idea. The other monsters in the house didn't know either.

It was just him. And you.

His pace picked up as he continued to watch your chest rise and fall gently under his hand, the beat of your heart felt through his fingers.

Blue bucked wildly into his hand as he hovered over you, his face lit up a bright blue.

Please don't wake up.

Please don't wake up.

Please wake up.

Wake up so you can see.

He leaned forward and lapped at your nipple, his tongue twirling around the stiff bud as the head of his cock flicked at the other.

He didn't know what he'd do if you woke up then and there--drunken or no.

He'd probably cum.

Easy.

And something about that excited him.

Stars, if you woke up just as he came--

Blue stroked harder at himself, his tongue tracing your breast before he skipped to your neck. He nuzzled his face against your chin, savored how you didn't respond even he breathed heavy against your skin.

He continued to stroke himself against your breasts, his knuckles brushing against your nipple with each tug.

He was getting close. He knew, could feel a pressure building in his pelvis as he all but fucked his own hand, the head of his cock slapping at your breast.

You moaned at his hand clutched tightly at one of them, holding you down as he gave a few last thrusts.

Blue came hard over your chest, blue cum spurting across your tits. He watched the sight in earnest and kept spilling himself onto you, his hand gripping tightly as he pulled several more times.

When at last he was done, he sighed and looked at his work.

Your tits were covered with his magic, from your nipples down the slopes of each of them, glowing a soft blue.

He probably could have gone for a second round just at the sight.

But he knew better. His soul already ached with a building guilt at having used you, especially when you were asleep, despite how much he enjoyed it.

Though, he wouldn't deny it was one of the best orgasms he'd had.

Taking his prized bandana off, he began to wipe away his seed from your chest, probing at your skin again as he was given the chance. He did his best to remove what magic he could, but there was a thin sheen to your skin that he found irresistible.

He left the rest of it.

Taking hold of your bra, he fixed your breasts back before running his hand down the center of your chest, laying it just above where your heart, your soul sat.

Maybe he could ask to see it one day.

Righting what he could, he pulled your shirt back down and buckled his short back into place. He leaned forward and nuzzled his forehead against yours, his teeth slightly brushing your lips before he pulled away.

Making his way from the bed, he took his soiled bandana and crept to the door.

The lock clicked loudly as he undid it, and a quiet sound escaped you from behind him.

Blue froze and waited before he looked back over his shoulder.

“Blue?” You asked groggily, now turned on your side.

Blue turned to face you, his face hot--he knew he was in trouble. You were going to hate him. You would never want to see him again. You--

“Where is everyone?” You continued, too drunk to sit up and ask properly.

Blue froze, “Back downstairs.” He answered timidly, “You had a lot to drink, so I brought you to your room.”

“Oh.” You replied simply, a small smile on your face. “That was sweet of you.”

You didn't know.

Blue felt his soul leap in his chest. “You're… YOU'RE WELCOME!” He suddenly shouted at normal volume, but quieted himself immediately. “SLEEP… sleep well, y/n.”

You gave him another smile before snuggling deep into your pillow, completely unaware of what Blue had just done to you.

Opening the door quickly, he stepped out and shut it as silently as he could before leaning on it.

He got away with it.

You hadn't known what he did.

A small grin crept on his face, his bones hot again.

_You didn't know._

And he wanted to do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Other NSFW chapters for Dear Hearts and Gentle People:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415415
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388316


End file.
